


Midnight

by hilaryfaye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko drops by for a late-night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Saeko about jumped out of her skin when somebody knocked on her window at midnight. She reached instinctively for something to throw before she recognized the face out in the dark. “Fucking hell,” Saeko whispered, opening the window. “You scared me.”

Kiyoko shrugged, and smiled. “Can I come in?”

Saeko reached out the window and grasped Kiyoko by the arms, pulling her inside. Kiyoko brushed her hair back out of her eyes and smiled like it wasn’t a weird thing that she’d just show up in the middle of the night. Saeko huffed. “I might’ve been asleep.”

“But you weren’t.” Kiyoko sat on Saeko’s floor, folding her legs in front of her. “I knew you wouldn’t be.”

Saeko flopped on her bed. “What’s got you out this late on a school night, huh?”

Kiyoko got up on the bed next to her. Her skin was still cold from being outside. “I wanted to see you.”

Saeko was annoyed at how gorgeous Kiyoko was. She was annoyed that Kiyoko could show up at midnight on a Tuesday and it didn’t actually bother her at all. Most of all she was annoyed at how very much she wanted to kiss Kiyoko.

“My brother’s gonna have a heart attack if he sees you walk out of my room in the morning.”

Kiyoko shrugged. “So?”

Saeko laughed, and leaned over to kiss her. Kiyoko sighed and pushed Saeko over, laying on top of her. Saeko’s hands slid to Kiyoko’s hips, thumbs hooking through the waist of her skirt. Kiyoko had her hands on Saeko’s shoulders, barely letting her up for breath.

Kiyoko moved down to her neck. “I should sneak into your room in the middle of the night,” Saeko said, “see how you like it.”

Kiyoko looked up, and smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Of course you would.” Kiyoko was sliding a hand up her shirt. “Fuck!” Saeko yelped, louder than she meant to. “Your hands are ice cold,” she hissed, listening to make sure no one had got up to see what she was shouting about.

“Sorry,” Kiyoko said, sliding her hand further. “Want me to warm them up?”

Saeko shivered, but didn’t stop her. _The quiet ones are always the most dangerous,_ she thought, wrapping her legs around Kiyoko’s. She slid her hands under the skirt, plucking at the elastic of Kiyoko’s underwear. Kiyoko made a noise and pinched Saeko in retaliation.

“Ouch!” Saeko frowned at her. “That’s not very nice. I could’ve left you out in the cold.”

“But you didn’t.” Kiyoko kissed her again.

“Next time I ought to,” Saeko muttered.

“But you won’t.”

 


End file.
